Patapons vs. Zombies
Patapons vs. Zombies Patapons vs. Zombies is a spinoff of Plants vs. Zombies. Instead of controlling plants, you control Patapons instead. There are new features in Patapons vs. Zombies: *Minigames are back *New zombies *New Patapon units to use *The new Rain feature and the Hidden Ability feature *New Bosses *Lots of levels to play. Availability This game is for Windows and PSP only. Available at any PSP or PC store worldwide. Story After Patapon 5, the army of Uberheroes thought the hard battle is over, but a new evil lurks in... The zombies have been obliterated by the plants, and then a mysterious portal came in front of the lawn. They entered it, and they came to the Patapon world. The zombies think that the Uberheroes have brains, so now, the army of Uberheroes must defend their hideout from the endless wave of zombies... How To Play To play Patapons vs. Zombies, First, you need to "command" a Patapon. The "command" is a term used to replace "plant." In order to "command" a unit, you need energy for the unit to obey your command. You can collect energy by commanding Bowmunks or by getting those that fall from the sky. At Windows, use the mouse to navigate and "command". Target your Uberhero mask and hold the left-mouse button and while holding, move the mouse button to the desired place. At PSP, use the directional buttons or the analog stick to navigate and "command." With the analog stick, use it to navigate and hold the "X" button and place the patapon where you want. The controls are same for the directional buttons. Then watch as your Patapon fights against the endless hordes of zombies! Rain and Hidden Ability A new feature of this game is the rain and the hidden ability. Rain is a kind of stage condition that happens randomly in a stage. It can be caused by a Piekron. While rain is in effect, energy will not fall from the sky but it strengthens patapons, making them move faster and unlocks their hidden ability. Rain lasts for 21-32 seconds. Hidden Ability is also a new feature in which you activate a Patapon's hidden ability but only when rain is in effect. However, not all Patapons have a hidden ability. Patapons' hidden abilities automatically activate when rain appears. Patapons and Items There are many, many kinds of Patapons to command. Some are nocturnal that only act at night or when raining. When sunny, they sleep and snooze off. There are also Patapons that can only be commanded on water.You can aqcuire other Patapon units by finishing levels or buying them from Silver Hoshipon. You can buy from Silver Hoshipon by getting star shards that zombies drop or by playing minigames. Kinds of Patapons and Items: *'Guillotine': It replaces the Shovel. *'Yarida': They replace Peashooters. They throw spears which hits zombies. *'Taterazay': They replace Walnuts with a new feature; they attack the zombie at their back with minor damage. *'Guardira': They replace Tallnuts. Has very high health. *'Yumiyacha': They replace Cabbage-Pults. *'Alosson': They replace Repeaters. *'Wooyari': They replace Cactus. It hits zombies in air. *Bowmunk: They replace Sunflowers. When in rain, after being eaten by a zombie, it releases energy ranging from 60-80.. *'Pingrek': They replace Snow Peas. Also, when in rain, it turns an offensive Patapon's attack to ice. *'Oohoroc': They replace Torchwoods. When in rain, after being eaten by a zombie, they will release a small amount of energy ranging from 10-35. *'Cannogabang': They replace Melon-Pults. *'Myamsar': They replace Spikeweeds. When in rain, it auto-kills the first zombie that step on it but the second zombie will not take any damage from it. *'Wondabarappa': They replace Puff-Shrooms. *'Jamsch': They replace Fume Shrooms. When in rain, it's attacks are added a 4-tile range and may cause poison or sleep. *'Tondenga': They replace Chompers. When in rain , there's a 10% chance it will automatically gulp the first zombie it eats. *'Grenburr': They replace Jalapenos. In rain after they explode , it burns those that are on the column of the spot where they are planted by creating a mini-shockwave. *'Destrobo': They replace Squashes. When in rain, after it kills a zombie, it will release a fixed 10 amount of energy. *'Kibbada': New units that attacks zombies 4 tiles away. Fast-regenerating and fast attacker. Nocturnal. *'Pyokorider': New units that attacks zombies 7 tiles away. Fast-regenerating and fast attacker. Fire attack. Nocturnal. *'Piekron': New units that turns weather to rain. Can be commanded over water. *'Ton': Used to replace Lily Pads. Can be commanded on water. *'Chin': Used to replace Flower Pots. Areas *'Training Area': Hideout *'Area 1': Field of Angry Giants *'Area 2': Snow Field of Sullied Tears *'Area 3': Plateau of Pompous Wings *'Area 4': Greedy Mask Jungle *'Area 5': Bottomless Stomach Desert *'Area 6': Volcano Zone of the Lazy Demon *'Final Area': Savannah of Envious Eyes Category:Patapon Fan Fiction Games Category:Spinoffs Category:Non-Storyline Games Category:Crossovers